


The Four

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fantasy, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, forever young, time traveling, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world there are four special humans. Two of them have power, but don’t know it. These two have been thru a lot of pain and suffering, but their other half are going to change that. Their other half will make them heal and finally see the power from within them. I represent to you, The Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just had this idea and decided to write it down. In the later chapters there will be mentions of self harm and thoughts os suicide, so please don't read that if you don't feel somfortable. Generall there's swearing and mentions of sex, rape etc. I will try to keep this as happy as I can, but there will be some sad parts :(

Zayn: Zayn is the leader of the school together with Perrie Edwards. In reality they are both very sweet, but to keep their image up they stay strong and cool. Zayn has never been in love or even liked someone; he can’t even seem to find anyone hot or attractive. He has an average grade and sometimes get B’s and A’s, but not often. He likes traveling, music (mostly singing) and sometimes partying. The only thing he’s afraid of is getting old.  
Forever Young – Alphaville  
Man in The Mirror – Michael Jackson

Louis: Louis can’t support his mother and sisters with money. Life for him is hard as it is, getting bullied and not having any friends, but not being able to help his family is the worst. To reveal the pain and save money he starves himself, only drinking water and maybe eating an apple every day. It’s not like he thinks he’s too fat, he just don’t have the money. He doesn’t have any hope left for the future, until his mum finds a smaller but cheaper apartment in Bradford. Maybe he can find somewhere to work here?  
Skin and Bones – Foo Fighters  
The A Team – Ed Sheeran

Liam: Liam is your typical nerd. He gets straight A’s and loves school more than anything but his family and friends. His best friend is Danielle, a pretty girl with brown curly hair. From the outside it all looks good, but what is the perfect child hiding? Cuts on his arms, hips, stomach and heart. He can’t seem to be happy. He’s just sad, lonely, depressed, and no one seems to notice. The only thing he really needs is someone who can love him, challenge him and never let him go.  
Tomorrow is today – Billy Joel  
Give Me Love – Ed Sheeran

Harry: Harry never seems to get it. He doesn’t get how you can live life without all the one night stands, up tempo music and bare skin. Why he can’t go around and listen to The Beatles and Michael Jackson instead of studying and going to school. To make it short, he doesn’t get why he lives in this era. He just wants to go back to the 80’s, the era of the real music and outstanding everything. Why can’t he just have his ripped skinny black jeans, black boots, The Beatles shirt, leather jacket ad a flower crown on his head?  
I Wish I Was a Punk Rocker (With Flowers in My Hair) – Sandi Thom  
Gypsy – Lady GaGa


	2. Chapter One o_O

Chapter One:

Zayn was slowly walking down the schools crowded hallway with his best friend Perrie beside him. Many of the girls and boys turned their heads to look at the leaders of the school, some drooling, some sending death glares. Zayn couldn’t be prouder of himself than when he saw the looks he was given, he had succeed with his mission of becoming the most popular and bad boy of the school, of course together with his beautiful best friend. He looked down at her and smiled slightly, just so Perrie would notice, at her new dyed purple hair that was currently in a messy braid on the side of her head. When they came to their lockers that where next to each other they came to a halt and opened them to get their books for English class. It was Zayn’s favourite class, so he was a bit excited, even if he didn’t show it for the public. He really didn’t want his image of “THE Zayn Malik” to disappear only because he liked English, which would just be unnecessary.  
“Perrie, do you have your books?” He asked and she nodded before closing her locker with a key she had in a rubber band around her wrist.  
“I’m ready to go!” They started walking and when they came around a corner they saw… no one. They both frowned but figured they were just late to class, as always. Their guesses was right and when they opened the white door to the classroom, they could see the familiar faces look at them, the teacher sighed and pointed at the only seats left at the very back of the small room.  
“Now that everyone is here, could you please listen? We are going to work on a project from now on; it could be in a group or on your own…” Zayn turned around and smirked at Perrie who was giving him the same look. “But Miss Edwards and Mr Malik will NOT work together. Now choose a topic you’d like to have and write about it until class ends. If you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask.” Zayn groaned but fast chose his topic, “The wrong use of YOLO and how it should be used”.

When his day in school ended he decided to just walk home and maybe do his homework in time. Or not, maybe he could plan his next big trip out of the town, maybe go to America? Zayn smiled big for himself and walked faster, humming to melody to “Donatella” by Lady Gaga. When he stepped up to the pavement of his street he couldn’t wait any more, he rushed to his house door and entered the house.  
“Hi mum! I’m up in my room doing my homework!” He shouts before running up the stairs, almost falling over. He was so excited for the trip, I’d be so fun! Stumbling in to his room he opened a map with all the lists of things he had to do, but took them to side. Instead he picked up the pictures of places all across the world his uncle had send to him. His uncle, Charlie, was an explorer and went all across the world before he died a natural dead at his home, the blue Volkswagen that he had given to Zayn. Zayn smiled at the pictures and started to search for the ones from America. When he found them he took small clothespins and put them on a fishing line where the rest of the photos with places he had been to was. Not that he had been there yet, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t forget these new pictures, so he could take new ones once he was there. Smiling he get comfortable in his sheets to do his homework, actually wanting to make something he could be proud of later in his life.  
If he was alive then.

*

“Fag!”  
“Why are you still alive?!”  
“You need to borrow some money? I got some in my boxers!”  
“Just die already!”  
“Nobody wants you here anyways!”  
“Are the clothes still too small?”  
“Oh, bet you can’t even push away your costumers!”  
“How mush for a night, fag?!”  
“I’m feeling bad for your mum!”  
“Bet she’s disappointed in you!” Louis felt tears start to form in his eyes at the comments about his family. He was already used to the others thinking he sell himself and calling him fag, but he could never get used to the more personal ones. How did they even know about his poor mum and sisters? He had a feeling he didn’t want to know, so he just kept on walking out from the building, hoping his mum wouldn’t be home to catch him skipping the last two classes. As the other teens had told him, he was a disappointment for his family; he couldn’t even look them in the eyes anymore. Sometimes they said he should eat up his food, knowing his sisters needed it more he gave it to them, but more they didn’t talk to him. 

He started feeling dizzy when he walked up for the stairs to their apartment and needed to stop a few times so he wouldn’t fall. When he saw that the door was locked he let out a sigh of relief before unlocking it with his key. Gently closing the door he took his sweater of (it was supposed to cover his bones but obviously didn’t work) and resisted the urge to eat the last apple that was left, his sisters would need it later anyways. Thanking the gods for his phone he took it out from his pocket and started searching for any kind of work that was near him. He would do almost whatever it took too support his family, and sometimes he did. Almost crying when he didn’t find any way to earn money without prostitution he actually thought about it. Maybe that would be best? No, everyone would know it in the school and probably rape him in the toilets, if he only could move away and start all over…  
But of course ha can’t, his mum and his sister don’t know about him being bullied, he doesn’t want them to worry more, especially his mum. She can’t handle more pressure than not being able to handle their economy with no husband. Their apartment is the cheapest one in Doncaster, but she can barely pay it without having to feed herself and her children.  
Louis really wants to help her with taking a part-time job, but she won’t let him, and he’s too weak anyways.  
He saves food to his little sisters.

“Louis? Are you home?” He heard his mum call. That was the first time this week she had spoken to him, and he didn’t want to answer at first. Why would she want to talk to him? Had she found out of school? “Boo, are you home?” It broke his heart a little, when his mum called him Boo, but he couldn’t resist it.  
“Yeah, I’m here mum.” He said when he had walked to three steps from the bedroom to the kitchen. His mum’s face lightened up at the sight of her son, but soon faded when she saw how skinny he was. Louis took it as a disappointed look, and looked down at the floor and nearly started to cry. His mum couldn’t be disappointed in him,  
that would have broken him.  
“How are you, Boo? I haven’t seen you for a while; you doesn’t come and eat dinner or breakfast with me, Cara and Natalie anymore. Is something wrong?” Louis gulped and shook his head no; he didn’t need to worry his mum.  
“No, everything’s fine, mum. Why did you want to talk?” His mum sighed at her baby not trusting her, but decided to drop it.  
“I’ve found this apartment and job in a town around an hour away from here, Bradford. Would it be okay for you if we moved there next week?” Louis looked up and met his mum’s eyes for the first time in months. His blue and her blue eyes stared deep into each other, trying to catch the other ones emotions. Louis’s mum only saw a flame of hope burning in her boy’s eyes, and she couldn’t be happier.  
Maybe this was a new start.

One week later Louis was standing in his own bedroom. He actually had an own room, with a bed and a desk, all the posters he had collected for years finally on the wall. All the happiness bubbled in his stomach and made him smile for the first time that month. His little sisters decided to walk in to his room in that exact moment and when he turned around, a smile on his face, they ran to him and hugged him so hard. The force made him fall flat to the floor, his sisters following with a laugh. He ignored the spinning feeling and chuckled a little with them, with made their little hearts jolt in happiness. They hadn’t seen their brother laugh for ages, but the oblivious couldn’t have been unsaid.  
“Louis, why are you so skinny?” Ruth asked, her bambi-eyes directed to her hands that almost touched the floor when she touched his belly. Louis’ couldn’t look at his sisters when he silently replied:  
“It’s nothing; I just don’t seem to put on any weight.” His sister’s innocent small hearts believed in his lie and brushed it away only to continue to play with each other.  
Louis felt like shit.

The next day was a Monday. Louis really didn’t want to go to school, there wasn’t a rule that as you change schools everything becomes alright, but maybe it could get better? If he didn’t tell anyone about his mum or said they could come to his apartment after school it should be all good.  
“School starts in half an hour, you need to get going.” He heard his mum as he was in the bathroom styling his hair with as little wax as he could, to save money. Silent he walked out from the room and gave his mum a quick hug before taking an almost empty backpack on his shoulder.  
“Bye.” He mumbled and closed the door and walking down the three stairs to the first floor. There he turned to the left as his mother had told him, walking slowly so he wouldn’t faint on his way to the first day of school in Bradford.

*

Zayn was sitting in the back of the classroom, his religion teacher was extra boring today and he didn’t have Perrie beside him, she was too caught up in flirting with Niall, a cute little boy who blushed as soon as he saw her. He had felt a strange feeling in his stomach since yesterday evening, and hadn’t gotten away, instead slowly getting stronger by the second. Soon the feeling spread like a burning to his fingertips and toes, his head felt as it was going to explode.  
The door opened and he started to feel dizzy when he turned his head to look who was there. Standing in the door was the most breath-taking person Zayn had ever seen. The boy had light brown hair which was styled perfectly, blue eyes, a model-like face and pink lips.  
Zayn couldn’t focus on something else than the boy and didn’t hear when his teacher welcomed him and begged him to sit beside “the dark haired boy in the back”. When the boy made his way over to his desk Zayn nearly fainted but kept the mask in case someone was looking.  
“I’m Louis.” The boy mumbled when Zayn didn’t say anything and he couldn’t really form more than:  
“Z-zayn.” Back before Louis accidently brushed his tight and he had to lay his head down on the desk to not faint of the burning in his body. Is this normal? Zayn wondered to himself as the teacher continued to talk.

After class Zayn walked up to Perrie, curious if the burning was normal.  
“Hey, Perrie! Can I ask you something?” She nodded and turned her head closer to Zayn. “Is it normal to get all hot and dizzy when you see someone attractive?” Perrie widened her eyes a little and smirked at Zayn.  
“That depends, did he turn you on?” Zayn blushed and mumbled no. “Because that Tomlinson guy would turn on every guy in school if he didn’t wear the sweatpants and sweater.” She winked and then walked away, leaving Zayn blushing in the hallway. The burning started to rise again and soon a body collided with his back. He turned around and saw Louis on the ground, grimacing at a stinging feeling in his bum.  
“Oh, h-hi, do you need help?” Zayn asked and stretched out his hand to Louis. Louis blushed and took it, helping himself up. Zayn noticed how little the boy weighted, but decided to drop it; it could be something too personal for their first talk.  
“S-so which class do you have next?” He asked and Louis looked at his schedule.  
“I think it is France.” Louis mumbled back and looked at his shoes as he continued to walk beside Zayn. “What’s yours?”  
“Oh, that’s mine too; can I look at your schedule to see if we have more classes together?” Louis nodded and gave it to Zayn who took a quick look at it. “Yeah, today we have religion, France, English and then science, after that I have geographic and you history. D’you want to hang around ‘til then?” Louis nodded, happy that someone treated him nicely. Even if he saw the strange looks everyone was giving him, probably for hanging out with the popular guy.

Zayn continued to have that burning feeling in his body the whole day whenever Louis was near, he thought it was really strange but Perrie had said it could be normal. When he left school, he saw Louis walking out from the gates and ran after him, feeling the need to talk to the lad for a few seconds before they would be separated for the night.  
“Louis!” he called and Louis turned around, seemingly surprised that someone wanted to talk to him. “Hi, I thought I could have your number, if you want to of course.” Louis seemed uncomfortable and Zayn regretted that he had asked. “Sorry, it was stupid to ask, see ya’ tomorrow!” Then he ran away, unable to look Louis in the eyes, god that was embarrassing he thought as he walked quickly to his apartment, unlocking the door. The apartment was quiet and Zayn was forever thankful that he had had the money (he needed to walk part-time in a little café just down the street) so he could move away from his family. Not that he didn’t like them; he just liked his own privacy without his sisters screaming at him. Sighing he sat down on his sofa with Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix in his hand, really wanting to know if Harry would win over Voldermort. When he started to read he could feel a strange pain in his lungs and just all over his body. The cramps continued and the only difference was that the more time it went, the more the burning feeling took over the pain. 

He heard a knock on his door. Who could that be? He thought as he stood up again and walked over to the door with some difficulty due to the pain. Then he realized it had to be Louis, because of the burning, but why would he be there? Zayn opened the door and outside stood a pale looking Louis with his hands on his stomach hyperventilating.  
“Louis! What happened!?” Zayn asked franticly, he really didn’t want Louis to faint on his doorstep. When he realized seconds later that was exactly what Louis was about to do, he picked him up to lay him down on the sofa, once again feeling how light he was.  
“Come on Louis, deep breaths, calm down. It’s okay, breathe Louis.” Zayn mumbled on a calming voice, trying to make Louis breathe normally while feeling hot all over. “Louis, you have to calm down love, c’mon deep breathes. Just like that, that’s perfect Lou, continue like that. Really good, deep breathes.” Louis’ breathe slowly calmed down and he looked up at Zayn with bright blue eyes, which made Zayn blush a little.  
“Thanks Zayn.” Louis said in a cracked voice, his lungs not fully recovered.  
“It’s nothing Lou, just saving your life.” They both laughed at this, Louis not as much as Zayn, but a chuckle at least. Zayn looked at Louis, his too big sweater and sweatpants making it impossible to see even the outlines of his body. 

“What happened?” He asks, resisting the urge to trail his fingertips over Louis’ beautiful face when he blushes, looking anywhere but at Zayn.  
“Uhm, I just- I guess I just felt bad for you and ran after you but then I got lost and- uhm, didn’t find the way.” Zayn could feel the lie, but decided to drop it. He hadn’t known Louis more than a day, maybe Louis just didn’t want to tell him.  
“You want some water and maybe a sandwich?” He asked, trying to be polite and not the awkward little shit he is on the inside.  
“Yeah, that’d be great!” Louis said and sat up slowly, and Zayn can see he knows what he’s doing, which is kinda’ scary.  
Why’s Louis used to it?

*

Louis wasn’t used to it. Wasn’t used to the feeling of want when he laid his eyes on a person, how he felt like he wanted to be with that person and be forever by their side. It was that feeling that had had him running after Zayn as a fool, even if he knew he was weak and shouldn’t run and loose his powers. But he did, and then he got to be close to Zayn, which shouldn’t be possible, Louis was the new kid and Zayn was the popular bad boy who had girls and boys swooning over him. And there he was, eating a sandwich in Zayn’s kitchen, propping himself as full as he could so he wouldn’t need to eat the next day, to save food for his sisters. But he hadn’t come longer than half of the first one before his not used stomach started to feel weird. The next thing he knew was himself standing over the toilet with Zayn soothingly rubbing his back.  
Maybe not the best start of his friendship with Zayn.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay over the night?” Zayn asks Louis one week later, already very good friends with him. “I mean we should have a sleepover and get to know each other better.” Louis didn’t want to turn Zayn down, but he hadn’t gone to a sleepover since first grade. But at the same time it was an opportunity to be close to Zayn, and close to Zayn he always felt calm.  
“Okay, but you have to borrow me some clothes to sleep in.” Zayn gave him a bright smile and Louis is already pleased with his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno what's happening, but here's chapter one. Keep in mind that I'm from Sweden and 15, so sorry for my language. The next chapter will eather be as long and posted after christmas or a bit shorter and posted the 23rd. Hope I see ya' soon!  
> Much love,  
> Thea


End file.
